1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flame stokers for grill cookers and more particularly pertains to a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker for stoking the flames and charcoal of the grill cooker to quicken cooking of food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flame stokers for grill cookers is known in the prior art. More specifically, flame stokers for grill cookers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,572; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,159; U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,145; U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,905; U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,356; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 398,386.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker. The inventive device includes a housing having a wall, an open top end, and an open bottom end; and also includes a support collar being mounted about the wall of the housing; and further includes a fan assembly being disposed in the housing; and also includes a jointed hose member having a first end which is attached to the open top end of the housing and having a second end; and further includes a nozzle being attached to the second end of the jointed hose member and being adapted to direct fan-driven air upon flames in the grill cooker; and also includes a clip assembly for attaching the housing to a wall of the grill cooker.
In these respects, the flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stoking the flames and charcoal of the grill cooker to quicken cooking of food.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of flame stokers for grill cookers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker construction wherein the same can be utilized for stoking the flames and charcoal of the grill cooker to quicken cooking of food.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker which has many of the advantages of the flame stokers for grill cookers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art flame stokers for grill cookers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a wall, an open top end, and an open bottom end; and also includes a support collar being mounted about the wall of the housing; and further includes a fan assembly being disposed in the housing; and also includes a jointed hose member having a first end which is attached to the open top end of the housing and having a second end; and further includes a nozzle being attached to the second end of the jointed hose member and being adapted to direct fan-driven air upon flames in the grill cooker; and also includes a clip assembly for attaching the housing to a wall of the grill cooker.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker which has many of the advantages of the flame stokers for grill cookers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art flame stokers for grill cookers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention is to provide a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker for rapidly igniting and bringing cold briquettes to the proper cooking or operating temperature.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker for stoking the flames and charcoal of the grill cooker to quicken cooking of food.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker which includes a housing having a wall, an open top end, and an open bottom end; and also includes a support collar being mounted about the wall of the housing; and further includes a fan assembly being disposed in the housing; and also includes a jointed hose member having a first end which is attached to the open top end of the housing and having a second end; and further includes a nozzle being attached to the second end of the jointed hose member and being adapted to direct fan-driven air upon flames in the grill cooker; and also includes a clip assembly for attaching the housing to a wall of the grill cooker.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new flame-stoking attachment for a grill cooker that can adjustably positioned so that fan-driven air is directed under the charcoal for stoking the flames.